Winter's Eve
by AngelicAlkyra
Summary: Evelyn Winters is a promising college student and a great musician. Every weekend she goes deep into the woods to play her violin alone to clear her mind from her busy week. But something lurks behind the seclusion of the trees, watching her for the past five years...
1. Meeting the Monster

Summary: Eve is a promising College student and a great musician. Every weekend she walks through the woods to clear her mind and play her violin in the seclusion of the trees. Little does she for the past five years she has been doing this, she has a very unusual spectator.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splender Man. All rights reserved to the owner of these characters. I do NOT own the video game that belongs to Blue Isle studios and its original creator. I do Own Eve

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Monster

The forest was very quiet today, which I didn't really mind. This meant I could here the echo of my violin better. I loved bringing my violin out here because it was so peaceful and tranquil out here. Out here no one can judge me, no one can tell me what to do; it was just me and my violin.

I walked to my usual place to play setting my violin case on a small boulder. I opened up the case and admired the polished violin carefully nestled in the silk fabric lining. It was my dad's graduation to me for graduating high school. It was chocolate brown colored with the usual black chinrest. My name 'Eve' was engraved in it on the back of the violin.

I gently picked up the violin and bow, positioning it on the cradle of my neck and shoulder. I took a deep breath and began to play my violin.

As soon as I started playing my violin, peace begins to fill my heart and every worry that I have is instantly washed away. I love my music, I live it, I breathe it, I yearn for it.

But than I noticed something...different in the air...It seemed a little darker, thinner and kid of creepy...I stopped playing my violin and looked at my surroundings. I couldn't have been playing for the more than about twenty minutes and it seemed to get dark outside.

This kind of bothered me, I came out here for peace and tranquility not to be freaked out. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt someone watching me.

"Hello?" I said out loud. There was no reply.

I did a slow three-sixty spin and saw nothing.

'Maybe I should go home...'

I packed up my violin and began to walk home.

As I was walking, my ears began to ring. At first it was light ringing but it began to get worse and worse.

"What the hell is going on?" I mumbled.

My peripheral vision had noticed something to my right. I slowly turned to face the figure. He was about twenty feet away but I could see his features perfectly. He was extremely tall he had to be at least nine or ten feet tall maybe even more. He wore a formal black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt. His arms were very long and reached past his knees. But the most freaky feature about him was the fact he had no face. It was sort of defined with a nose, dips where the eyes were supposed to be but nothing but porcelain white skin. Not even a hair on his head.

I found myself both scared and intrigued at this mysterious tall man.

I blinked and suddenly he was gone.

My mind was screaming at me to get home, but my curiosity wanted me to stay. Or it could be the constant ringing in my ears that was clouding my judgment.

"I gotta get home..." I muttered.

I turned around and came face to face with the tall man. My heart skipped a beat, my eyes wide, my mouth agape in a silent scream. No words could express the fear I felt. I remembered something a friend had told me about a meme on the internet called 'Slender Man'.

"He's real..." I said silently and took a couple of steps back. My violin case was dropped and I tripped over it and fell backwards on my butt.

"Please...don't hurt me...I've never done any wrong to anyone!" I begged pathetically.

He looked down at me, he 'face' expressionless.

"Okay if you're gonna kill please don't hurt my violin!" I said closing my eyes.

"Do you not value your life, Child?"

My eyes opened when he said that statement. I noticed his voice was very deep and smooth. I gulped,

"O-of course I do...I just care about my violin more..."

"Interesting," He said plainly. He looked down at my violin case and back at me. Tentacles sprouted out of his back making me whimper a little bit. One of them picked up my violin case so he could examine it.

"A-aren't you...aren't you going to kill...me?" I asked him with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Why would you assume that, Child?" he retorted.

"Because you're the Slender Man...Isn't that what you do...you kill and eat...children..."

He chuckled,

"Yes, Child, I do. But I have been watching you for a long time now,"

He was...watching me? But for how long?

"For...how long?"

"Since you started to come here to play your violin." he said plainly.

He's been watching me for five years? And I didn't even notice him until now? Man I was so stupid.

Suddenly the tentacles wrapped around my waist and wrists. This was it...I was going to die. He gently lifted me up into the air and set me down on my feet.

"Uh...thanks..." I muttered. He chuckled,

"Tell me, Child, what is your name?" he asked me. Okay now this was getting awkward. I was having conversation with the Slender Man.

"Evelyn...but people call me...Eve" I said plainly.

"Eve," He purred. I shuddered when he said my name.

"Tell me, Eve, are you afraid of me?" I looked up at him. He did have a mouth because it was twisted in a smirk.

"...yes..." I stammered, "But any sane person would be," I said sarcastically. Great now I was making humor with a child killer. He made an amused grunt.

"Well you don't have to be afraid, Eve."

"Why? Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked anger beginning to boil inside of me.

"No," He said plainly. My eyes widened again. He wasn't going to kill me?

"But...why?"

He sighed in frustration. I can see that he has never talked to a human like this before.

"Because, human, I enjoy your music. I always listen to you play when you come here every weekend,"

I blinked at him.

"You...actually like my music?"

"Yes, Child, I do"

"Please stop calling me 'Child' I'm not a kid anymore. I'm eighteen you know."

He chuckled again,

"I am much older than you are, Eve, so you are a child to me,"

"Humph," I said, "So you have been watching me play my violin for five years and you never showed yourself to me until now?"

I have no idea why I was so comfortable talking to him now. I should be scared out of my wits. But he had said that he wouldn't kill me I decided to go with it. But if he even attempted to hurt me I was bolting away.

"Yes. You're music is beautiful. You are very talented, Child," he exclaimed.

I blushed at his compliment. I just got complimented by the Slender Man. Man this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Why did you decide to show yourself today?"

He was silent for a minute, probably trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Honestly I do not know, human," He said simply.

"Oh..."

"Would...you like me to...play for...you?"

His expression lightened a bit.

"I would be honored if you would play for me," he said to me with a hint of happiness. He walked near to the closest tree and leaned up against it, his very long arms crossed across his chest, relaxing himself.

I nodded and opened my violin case, plucking my instrument out of its case and nestling it on my shoulder and neck.

"Anything in particular you want to hear?" I asked him. He shook his head,

"You play anything you want to, My dear. You are the musician,"

Okay he changed from calling me 'Child' to 'my dear'...Oh I give up...He was just to confusing to figure out.

I played Fear not this Night from my favorite video game. Slender Man seemed to enjoy my music because he didn't even move an inch. Who would have known that the Slender Man enjoyed music so much. I guess when he wasn't murdering children, he was probably bored. I realized that he must have been very lonely, it kind of made my heart ache in pity. 'Listen to yourself! You're pitying a monster!'

An hour went by of nonstop playing and my fingers were becoming extremely sore.

"I'm sorry but I have to stop my hands are starting to hurt..."

Slender Man nodded and stood up from the tree.

"No worries, My Dear, I understand." he said.

I looked down at my wrist watch to check the time. It was eight o'clock at night.

"It's getting late," I said looking up from my watch. I strained my neck looking up at him.

"Yes, I suppose you should probably get home, My Dear. Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked kind of innocently. I smiled lightly.

"Of course," His mouth curled into a small smile.

"Until tomorrow than?" he said extending his very large hand. I took it and shook his hand.

"Tomorrow than. Oh before I go, can I ask you something?" I asked him with a blush. He looked at me confused.

"Is there anyway you can become...you know...shorter? It kind of hurts my neck when I look up at you..." I asked him. Slender chuckled and nodded. Then suddenly he disappeared, leaving me confused. How he could disappear and reappear like that was beyond me.

I packed up me violin and followed the trail to my house.

I still felt like someone was watching me...

* * *

This is my first slender fanfic so please be nice to me.

I'm still deciding if I'm going to make Eve either Caucasian or Asian. I don't know yet...


	2. Tumbling Down

A/N: Fanfictions are great huh? You are free to unleash your mind here and (hopefully not be judged) share your work with everyone. I Do NOT own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splender Man. I do own Eve.

Chapter 2: Tumbling Down

oooooOOOOOooooo

When I finally got home, I placed my violin on the hallway stand and went straight for the couch carelessly throwing myself onto it. I was still **extremely** freaked out from my encounter with the Slender Man. My head pounded from the ringing that was in my ears. I had never in my life experienced something like that, it was as if my head was going to split in two. My stomach was feeling very nauseous from the whole encounter, but not enough to make me want to vomit or anything.

At least my violin is okay...A lot of people think its odd that I value my violin more than my life. Well I do, it's special because it was the last present my dad had given to me before he died, it was a piece of him that I cherished greatly. I feared that if I was to ever lose my violin, I would lose my dad again...Tears welled up in my eyes just thinking about it, I know its unhealthy to hold an intimate object to close to your heart but at this point I didn't care. I was still grieving my fathers death, two years after his death...I was one messed up girl...I needed therapy...badly...

"Fuck this is so confusing...I can't believe Slender Man enjoys my music...Out of all of the beautiful, talented people in this world he had to choose me to be his personal-," I stopped myself right there. I sat up right to fast, ignoring my screaming headache. There was no way in hell I was EVER going to be his personal musician. 'But the only reason he kept me alive was because of my music...' I placed my face in my hands and sighed in frustration. First college was starting to become more difficult and now this...Either way I was going to end up fucked in the end, whether by Slender Man or by myself.

That night I kept having nightmares about him. I dreamt I was out in the woods again, playing my violin five years earlier when I was thirteen. Slender would appear behind me and wrap all of his tentacles around me and pull me close to him. He would than wrap his long slender arms around me and take me away leaving only my violin behind.

The next morning I researched about why I was feeling this way. One of the forums had said that it was something called "Slender sickness". Apparently people who had Slender sickness were people who were being stalked by the Slender Man for quite some time. But it would usually happen right as soon as he starts stalking you. But I never had any sickness like this...Actually when I was thirteen I suffered from chronic headaches and a tiny case of paranoia but that was five years ago and I haven't had it since then...Until now...

I finally realized that Slender Man really has been stalking me for that long. He must have really enjoyed music, enjoyed it enough that he would listen to me play each weekend.

But the strangest thing of all was that deep down inside, I actually was kind of flattered someone liked my music. In this small town, Riverwood, not a lot people liked music. Well my kind of music anyway, they mostly listened to rock and country music because that's what mostly played at the local bar.

Riverwood was very small, it probably had a population of about one thousand people, maybe a little bit more than that. A lot of these people I've known since I was a child because they were friends with my dad when he was alive. But now that he was dead, no one really talked to me because I distanced myself away from the townsfolk.

The only thing that was keeping this town alive was the university here, which I attended. I was so scared of it because the school board had been threatening to close it down for the past year now. I was hoping they would wait for the next four years before they closed it.

The course I was taking wasn't something I wanted to do, but I had to take it because of where my house was. I lived about three miles outside of Riverwood, and Riverwood was no where near the university I wanted to go to. Princeton was the university of my dreams, they had the music program I wanted to take there. The graduate program of Musicology was the program I wanted to take. I always wanted to study music and travel across the world to study other cultures music and share my music with them.

But right now the only thing I could do to bring that dream to a reality was try and sell my fathers house. It was huge, three stories tall with an attic and basement. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. A huge kitchen was fused with the dining room where a twelve seat table was elegantly set up. I never ate at the table I always ate at the island at the counter.

The most stunning part of the house was probably the living room. It was decorated contemporary, with two black leather love seats and a huge black leather couch which sat in front of the 65" screen TV. Video game consoles and video games were sprawled out all over the floor. My desktop computer was to the far right of the room, A huge music stereo system was at the opposite end of the room.

But my favorite room of the house was the basement because that's where my dad had put a small recording studio for me and him. It had recording systems, mixing console, multimedia mixer, recording room, a computer with sound editing software, it had everything! My dad had spent five hundred thousand dollars on this room alone, luckily with one of record deals he got.

Yep my dad was pretty rich before he died. Now he left everything to me, and I had no idea what to do with a house that was meant for five people to live in.

Because it was Sunday I always made a traditional bacon and eggs breakfast. I never had time to make myself a proper breakfast I always ate at the cafeteria at school. But anyway, it was delicious. Well if you call burnt bacon and soggy eggs delicious...

After I cleaned up everything I decided to take a shower. I promised Slender that I would come to the woods again and play for him. I took a five minute shower because I didn't feel like taking to long and making my finger prune up from the water. I walked out into my bedroom, towel wrapped around my small form, another towel in hands drying off my hair. I stopped for a second to look at myself in the mirror.

I was kind of tall for young woman, five foot twelve inches was my height and I was comfortable with it. I was very thin as well, which I hated. I looked like I didn't eat anything but I did, I fucking ate like a horse. Well at least I have some curves, I would be damned if I was flat as a board. My hair was chocolate brown colored which my dad had said I inherited from my mother, since my dad was a blonde. My eyes were a very light shade of green which I got from my father. His eyes were beautiful and I was proud to show it. My face could use a bit of work though, it was heart shaped with a tiny nose and defined cheek bones. My eyes were actually wider than most people but I guess it was kind of cute looking, but oh well.

I stopped looking at myself in the mirror and dressed in a sleeveless, short blue dress with black belt that went around under my breasts. I put on a pair of black leggings to cover up my legs from the brush that sometimes scraped my legs. I was going to wear my stilettos but I decided that was bad idea because I was extremely clumsy and would probably trip with them. So I compromised with a pair of Mary Jane flats instead.

I took a quick look at myself and nodded in approval. I decided to leave my hair down because I liked it that way.

I grabbed m violin and house keys and walked out the door locking it behind me. 'Better safe than sorry...' I thought to myself

oooooOOOOOooooo

I followed the trail deep into the forest keeping a sharp eye out for Slender man in case he decided to creep up on me again before I could see him. But sure enough as soon I looked behind me he was three, with his arms crossed.

"Jesus Christ, do you always have to do that!?" I yelled, putting a hand on my chest to calm my pounding heart. Slender Man chuckled,

"I'm sorry, dear Eve, I'll make sure not to do it again," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Well I'm almost to my usual playing spot, it's not much farther," My fear beginning to diminish which was good, I don't like being tense when it came to playing my violin. I did that once and dropped my violin, breaking it in half. I had to drive five hours to find someone who could fix it...Not a good day...

"Why not here, Child?" he asked me, tilting his head to the side. I sighed,

"Because this place that I'm going to is a small clearing, and it's a great place to hear the echo of my violin. I'll show you when we get there,"

At least time when I met the Slender Man he had shrunk himself to about six feet eight inches, enough for me not to strain my neck while looking at him. And there was actually no static in my ears this time. I guess he decided he wasn't going to kill me after all. This was probably his only form of socialization. And the scary thing is...this was mine too...

We walked side by side for about ten more minutes and finally reached the small clearing. Once again I set my violin case on the small boulder and opened it. I took a second to admire my violin and I gently picked it up positioning it on my shoulder.

"Any requests today?" I asked gently, trying to smile. Slender man gently shook his head.

"Whatever you feel like playing, my dear Eve," he said with a small smile. This actually made me smile. It seemed he didn't care what song I played, he just wanted to listen to it.

I played a few video game theme songs, one violin solo piece that was composed by Paganini. I took a little five minute break to rest fingers a couple of times because I gets really tiring after a while. Sometimes I think I could play until my fingers would bleed and I wouldn't care. Playing my violin was my passion and no one would stop me...

I think I was playing for about two hours before I decided to stop for the time being. I placed my violin back in its case for the time being. I felt kind of sorry for my fingers, usually when I played my violin I kind sprawled out the time I do, some days I played it for five hours some days only three. But I never even attempted to play it for more than three hours in a row.

"Sorry Slender I have to stop, my fingers are starting to hurt," I said shaking my hands lightly. He nodded but didn't say anything. He just stared out in to the wilderness, seeming to enjoy the view.

"So..." I decided to break the tension with a conversation, "Is this where you usually go...uh...hunting...?" I asked with a hint of regret in my voice. I regretted even asking the question. Slender Man smirked; yep bad idea...

"For the past five years yes, this where I usually go, human."

I decided to probe more,

"And when you kill them, you uh..."

"Devour them? Yes, child, I do," he said with a hint of darkness in his voice. I was beginning to get a little scared again.

"Just...children...?"

Slender sighed,

"No, Eve, not just children, teenagers and young adults as well...You seem to frightened again, my dear Eve, why so scared?" he asked again with a purr. I gulped, my legs were beginning to feel tingly. He got up from the tree he was leaning and walked towards me. Oh man...I really done it this time...

"I...uh..." I stammered walking backwards little bit. 'Run you idiot!' my mind yelled at me. He was getting closer and closer now,

"Surely you must know, my dear?" he was now a foot in front of me. I was too scared to move, my legs seem to be frozen. 'You're going to die you idiot, run!' my mind was now screaming at me. Suddenly my ears started to ring again. Oh my God...I was going to die now...

His tentacles sprouted out of his back and he had a very dark and evil smirk on his milky white face.

'RUN!' my mind finally screamed.

I suddenly found my legs and bolted in the opposite direction from him. I was so scared I didn't pay attention to where I was running. I just wanted to get away from here and go back home.

Son of a bitch why did I have to be so fucking stupid!? To even think about even having conversation with the Slender Man. I was signing my own death warrant! And now he was coming to claim his prize! I was going to be devoured by that monster and I walked right into his trap! God damn it I'm such a fucking retard!

All my thoughts were pushed to the back of my head when I saw a very steep hill coming very fast in front of me. I tried stopping but the wet brush on the forest floor was slippery from the dew of the morning and without warning I began tumbling down the hill. I screamed loudly as my body rolled carelessly down hill, I tried to grab to something to stop myself from tumbling further down the hill but nothing worked.

"Good God! Please help ME!" I screamed loudly.

WHACK!

I stopped tumbling when my body slammed right into a large tree knocking the breath out of me. I gasped for air and rolled onto my back looking up to the sky. The metallic taste of blood came to my lips and I quickly spit it out onto the ground. The ringing in my ears was becoming louder and louder and I looked up to see Slender Man staring down at me, his tentacles waving furiously behind him.

'I'm sorry...dad...I'll be seeing you soon...' I silently prayed.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Slender Man bending down...

My world went black...

* * *

I decided to make Eve Caucasian because I'm whiter than sour cream! Anyway

What did Eve get herself into this time! Is she dead for sure or will Slender Man keep his promise.

I always imagined Slender Man to enjoy classical and instrumental music, simply by the way he's dressed. Who knows, he probably doesn't get a chance to listen music because of his 'static' personality! Haha! Omg that was terrible I apologize...

Anyway R&R as you please. Please no flames this is my first Slender fic so he might be a little occ...^^;


	3. A Slender Guest

A/N: I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splender Man. I do own Eve

Chapter 3: A Slender Guest

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Ugh..." was the only sound I made as I awoke from my dreamless slumber. The first thing I noticed is that I was back at the house in my room. I wasn't wearing my blue dress anymore, I was wearing a silky black, spaghetti strapped nightgown. I couldn't have changed myself...The only other person I could think of was-,

"Slender..." I muttered. I blushed at the thought of Slender, undressing me. Wait what?

"Wait! MY VIOLIN!" I practically screamed. I jumped up into sitting position frantically looking around my room to see it if it was there. I sighed with relief when I saw it placed on top of my work desk. I slowly stood up from my bed, my body screaming in agony, and walked over to my desk to inspect it for any damages. Luckily it was in perfect condition, not harmed at all.

I walked out into the living room and sure enough I saw Slender sitting on one of the love seats reading a book. He had removed his coat and shoes and was only wearing his pants, dress shirt and tie. I had never thought he could take off his coat, or any of his cloths like that. I thought they were kind of like fused to him.

He raised his head to look at me and gently shut his book.

"Ah you're awake," he said relaxing his arms.

"Yeah...thanks for bringing me home..." 'And for not killing me...' I thought. Slender didn't say anything, he had a serious expression on his faceless...well face.

"Evelyn, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier this morning. I...didn't know what came over me. I-,"

"It's okay," I interrupted him, "I understand..." He stared at me, his mouth a little agape

"You...do?" he asked me. I smiled lightly,

"You've probably never had this kind of interaction with a human in your life. You've always well...killed the people you've come into contact with. Never had conversation with them."

I think I may have left the Slender Man speechless. He probably didn't expect those words to come out of my mouth. I know that he knew I was terrified of him. And I know that he knew I was trying to be strong. But honestly I didn't care if I was showing weakness, I was a woman; I'm basically the epitome of weakness.

"You're very right, Evelyn. But I made you a promise and I'm going keep it. And I don't break my promises,"

I smiled at this. Well at least now I knew he wasn't going to kill me. I was about to say something else when I remembered that he changed my cloths. My cheeks burned in embarrassment,

"Um...you didn't see anything...when you changed my cloths...did you?"

Slender Man gave me a really funny look but than he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No I didn't see anything, child. I left your undergarments on." he said plainly. I laughed lightly and lowered my gaze.

I looked over to the wall clock. It was seven pm...I left the house at around nine thirty in the morning. I figured I was asleep for a while. Maybe I should stay home tomorrow from class. Yeah I think I'm going to call my professor and tell him that I'm sick tomorrow.

"I should get going. Besides, I'm getting hungry anyway." Slender Man said as he stood up. He picked his coat up and put it on, doing up the buttons. He was going out to kill again...

"Well um...thanks for bringing me home again. I'll see you next weekend?"

He smirked and nodded,

"Till the weekend than, My dear,"

With that he was gone. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out how he does that. I gave up after a few seconds, it's probably best if I don't even think about it.

oooooOOOOOooooo

The rest of the week went by slowly. On Monday I went to the doctor to make sure I didn't do any damage to my body when I fell down the hill and slammed into the tree. Luckily the only thing I had to show from it was a huge bruise on the right side of my waist. The doctor said I was lucky I didn't hit my head because he said I probably wouldn't have survived.

The rest of the weak was stressful, I had five assignments due in the next week so I would barely have enough time to entertain Slender Man on Saturday and Sunday. Man this sucks, I was actually looking forward to playing this weekend too. But I think I might try something different this time.

I didn't just play the violin I also played a little of the piano. I wondered if he would like to listen to the piano...It wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

Finally it was Friday and I had no class this day. The first thing I did was eat breakfast at nine thirty in the morning, than have a shower and dress in a pair of blue jeans and short sleeve brown shirt. And started working on my projects. I figured I would have about three done by tomorrow.

Friday nights were always movie night for me, I went into to town to rent a new movie that came out and also bought a new video game off of the internet.

I rented the movie 'Sinister' hearing that it was really scary. Which so far it was. But something strange was happening about half way through the movie. My television was beginning to give of static noises and the picture was not coming in clear.

"What the fuck?" I said. I grabbed the remote and turned off the television turning it back on. There was still static. Suddenly it started to get worse. I immediately shut off my television and got up from the couch. I walked into the front hall to grab my cell phone so I could call the repair man.

"Hello, Eve"

"GGAAAHHHH!" I spun around and threw my iphone at the intruder.

Slender Man ducked so the cell phone wouldn't hit his head.

"Christ's sake Slender, didn't I tell you not to do that!?" I yelled trying to calm my poor heart. He chuckled.

"Sorry Eve, I couldn't help myself."

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him looking for my phone. I found next to a wall, the screen was cracked and completely white. Great now I had to get a new iphone. AGAIN.

"Slender what are you doing here? It's not Saturday yet," I exclaimed facing him with my arms crossed. I found myself glaring at him. He knew I was pissed. He chuckled and smirked,

"I was bored,"

I rolled my eyes again,

"What killing innocent people gets boring after a while?" I retorted. I could feel Slender glaring at me.

"I kill because its the only food source I know." he said lowly.

"Have very considered trying human food?" I asked him.

His mouth twisted into a disgusted snarl. It was my time to smirk.

"You're human is utterly disgusting,"

It was my turn to chuckle,

"You must not have had good food than." I said with snort. I put my hands on my hips pretty much saying 'oh yeah I'm the boss'. Slender Man chuckled,

"And I would assume that you make good food, child?" he said with amusement in his tone. My smirk widened,

"I guess I'm a pretty good cook. Well when you live by yourself in a huge house no one ever visits you gotta learn how to cook." I said.

"You certainly are a strange one, my dear child,"

I rolled my eyes and giggled lightly.

"I presume that it was you who was making my television go all staticky?" I asked him.

If Slender Man had eyes he probably would have blinked at me.

"Oh you mean the white noise. I tend to do that to electronics whenever I teleport or use any of my energy. I'll make sure not use any of my...uh...energy when I'm in your house," he said plainly. I smiled and nodded,

"I was watching a scary movie, did you want to join me?" I asked him politely. He gave me a genuine smile and nodded,

"I would love too,"

I turned the television back on happy there wasn't any static and turned my movie back on.

As strange as this sounds, I was becoming a little more comfortable with Slender Man. I couldn't even believe myself. THE Slender Man, the man-creature that kills and eats young children and teenagers, was in my living room watching a horror movie with me...

At least we were sitting on different pieces of furniture. He sat on the same love seat he did last weekend and I was sitting on the couch my legs crossed with my hands resting on my knees. I did jump a few times during the movie; Slender man would chuckle and shake his head. I would just blush in embarrassment. When the movie ended I was utterly disgusted. I think Slender Man was as well.

"That was disgusting..." I barely said.

"Indeed it was. That is something I would never do to my victims. Utterly disgusting..."

We sat in silence for a little bit. I think he was hoping I would want to play some music but the truth is I was extremely tired from my extra busy week. I luckily finished three of my projects that were due next week today because I had the day off.

"I don't expect you to play any of your instruments today, Evelyn. I can see that you are exhausted..."

I looked at him a little wide eyed.

"How did you-,"

"I just assumed."

"Oh..."

"Well I guess I can come back tomorrow-," he started standing up.

"Wait!" I suddenly demanded. What I was about to say completely baffled me. "You can stay the night here...I have five bedrooms...Unless you were planning on kill-I mean hunting tonight?" 'What the fuck are you doing YOU IDIOT!' my mind screamed at me. I told my mind to shove it. Slender Man smirked darkly,

"Well since you are being so hospitable. I see no reason why not." He said sitting on the love seat again.

What was I thinking! I barely even knew the guy let alone even like him. And plus HE'S THE FUCKING SLENDER MAN! He kills and eats people!

'What the fuck am I doing!? God damn it why am I so god damn stupid!' I screamed at myself...again...

I decided to clear my head with some cable television. As soon as I switched off the DVD player the news came on.

"_Tonight's top story. Local eighteen year old, Larry McDonald, disappeared three nights ago. Today police went searching in the woods area to find any traces of the young man. Police did not come across any evidence pertaining to the subject. Police are asking locals if they had seen any traces of Larry. Please call the police station if you know anything about his disappearance."_

I immediately turned off the television. Larry McDonald was my ex-boyfriend from high school...He was a total douche and a complete asshole but he didn't deserve to die at all. I looked towards Slender, who was staring at me,

"Slender did you-,"

"Yes Evelyn, I killed him." He said confidently. My heart sank. Somehow I felt responsible for Larry's death. Images kept running through my mind of Slender killing and devouring him. It made me shudder in horror.

"What seems to be the matter, dear Eve?" he asked me. The nerve!

"He was my ex-boyfriend from high school..."

Slender's invisible eyebrow cocked up in curiosity.

"Did you have feelings for the boy?" he asked me.

"Well no..."

"Than you have nothing to be worried about."

I was starting to get angry.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" I yelled standing up. Slender just sat in his chair, elbows resting on the arm rests, his long clawed hands clasped together. He kind of looked like a bond villain like this.

"You did not care for him so there is no reason for you to be upset." he said plainly.

"I have every fucking reason to be upset!"

"And why is that, human?"

Oh now he was really crossing the fucking line.

"Because I feel responsible! I knew him! Now you're going to kill everyone I know for your own damn amusement! God damn it why am I so fucking stupid! FUCK!" I screamed and threw a glass to the wall near me, causing it to shatter. Pieces of glass flew every where, flying back at me. I heard a dark chuckle behind me,

"I knew there was something I liked about you, Eve. You're a feisty little one aren't you?" he said standing up, walking towards me. This time I wasn't going to run away, I was going stand my ground. I actually didn't feel any fear this time, despite the air starting become darker around me. Slender towered over me, he was still over six feet tall but I was only a five feet twelve inches.

"Fuck you..." I said in a dangerously low voice. He roughly grabbed my chin with his clawed hand and tilted my head up gently so I could look at him. I tried to free my face from his grip but his hold was pretty strong.

"Be careful what you wish for, Little one." he said as let go of my chin and walked out of the room. I heard one of the guest bedroom doors shut gently.

I didn't even want to know what he meant by that. I flopped back onto the couch and covered my face with my arms. This was going to be a long weekend...

* * *

I wanted to personally thank all those who have viewed and reviewed my story so far! Thanks guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy, I've been playing the Slender arrival beta a couple of times and it's amazing! I'm so excited for the full version to come out!

It seems like Eve is becoming braver as she talks to Slender Man a little bit more! But she better be more careful!

Anyway R&R and no flames please! ^^


	4. Eve's Bet

A/N: Oh my goodness! Thanks to all how reviewed and faved my story! It makes me smile! :D Anywho here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splendor Man. I do own Eve.

Chapter 4: Eve's Bet

oooooOOOOOooooo

I can't remember what time I fell asleep at. Alls I can remember was that I was really upset. One person died because of me, and now everyone one I knew is going to die. Perhaps meeting Slender Man was a bad thing, I should have run that day and never looked back.

'But he would have found you, because that's what he does.' My mind told me.

"_Yeah I guess you're right..." _I replied back.

My right side was very achy from laying on the couch. It didn't hurt as much this weekend, which I was thankful for, but it still was sore. I stretched and yawned standing up from the couch, doing a few yoga moves to relax my muscles a little bit. The first thing I noticed as my groggy state improved was the sweet smell of French vanilla coffee. My mouth was already starting to water.

I walked into the kitchen to the see the Slender Man, sitting at the island counter sipping his coffee and reading the same book he did last weekend. He looked up at me and his mouth curled up in a pleasant smile.

"Ah bonjour, ma chère Eve," he greeted me in French. I blinked at him; he knew how to speak French? I wonder if he could speak in any language. He's probably been to different places around the world, so probably had to learn how to speak all languages.

"Good morning..." I mumbled. He set his book down gently.

"I hope you don't mind if I helped myself to a cup of coffee," he said to me. I lightly smiled.

"No it's fine. I thought you said you didn't like our human food?" I smirked at him, pouring myself a cup of coffee. He smirked back at me,

"Coffee is the one thing I do enjoy. And besides coffee is not a food, it's a beverage."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee. I could almost moan in ecstasy the coffee was so good. French vanilla is my favorite type of coffee.

"So how did you learn how to speak French. I thought all you could speak was English?"

Slender Man chuckled,

"Oh I know all languages, My dear. I've been alive for a very, very long time." he said.

"Exactly how old are you?" I asked him taking another sip.

"Let's just say, I was in Russia when Ivan the terrible was in power."

I almost spit out my coffee. Jesus he was old as fuck.

"So you can't age...or even die?"

Slender rubbed his chin in thought,

"You know I've never thought about it. There have been people who have tried to kill me with weapons but they have never harmed my body because I would simply 'Slenderwalk' away. So, Eve, I honestly do not know."

I decided not to say anything more and finish my coffee. Slender went back to reading his book and slowly sipping his coffee. I noticed that when his sipped his coffee he was so proper and delicate with it. Even the way he held his book made him look like a gentle man. Come to think about it, he's been nothing but a gentleman to me (well except for when he lost his cool) and I've been nothing but a bitch to him. I actually felt...guilty...

"Um, Slender?"

"Hmm," he said, but didn't look up from his book. I gulped, trying to figure out how I was going word this,

"I just want to say that I'm...sorry for the way I've been treating you...Yesterday I was a total bitch. I know I shouldn't have taken Larry's death personally, you didn't even know that I knew him...I...I-,"

"Eve, stop." he said coolly, putting his book down again. I stared at him a little surprised. He was smiling at me again,

"There is no need to apologize. I understand that you feel upset and confused. But to be honest, Evelyn, I'm...I'm confused as well. I've never had any interaction like with a human before. I've never really sought out any type of conversation or companionship from any...creature before. I just...don't know,"

I felt bad for him. He must have been so lonely, and for the first time in his life; he's actually talking to a human in a civilized manner and didn't even know how to react to it.

"Slender, let's go in the music room so I can play you something."

Slender smiled lightly and nodded. We both walked down into the basement/music room. It was beautiful in there. There was a door leading to the recording studio, but in the actual room itself was painted a dark red color with a grey carpet on the floor. The piano was set gracefully in the middle of the floor, and many instruments were neatly placed against the walls in rightful order from wood wind to brass to percussion. It was a musicians dream. There were a couple of lounging chairs placed near the piano for people to sit and listen to the music.

"No violin today?" he asked me. I smiled,

"No, I was going to play the piano today. If you don't mind?" Slender gave me a genuine smile again.

"Not at all, Eve. I'm sure I'll enjoy your music no matter what instrument you play." he said. I chuckled a little bit. He was such a gentleman.

I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of sheets of arrangements. Some piano covers of popular songs and some piano solo pieces such as Beethoven's work and Bach's.

I enjoyed playing the piano but I still loved my violin. Once in a while I had to take a break from my violin and try something playing something else. The piano might have been big and bulky but it was elegant and peaceful.

Slender seemed to be enjoying the music. Once in a while he would shift his position but either than that he was quiet and looked peaceful. I found myself kind of happy that he enjoyed my music so much. I was nice to know at least someone appreciated me and my work. Despite him being a man-creature-thing.

After about three hours I stopped playing deciding to take a break.

"You play the piano with such elegance, Eve. You truly are talented," he said standing up from his chair. I blushed, he was complimenting me again.

"Thanks..." I managed to say.

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. I blushed a little bit and looked away from him. I've never been complimented to like this before, not even by Larry when we were dating. A part if me liked it, but another part of me was scared. Not scared of him, just scared of what would happen if I kept feeling like this.

"Well, my dear Eve. I should be going so you can rest for the day. It was pleasure, dear Evelyn. Until tomorrow." he said to me, breaking the ice.

He stood in front of me, gently grabbing my hand in his lifting it up into the air and gently pressed his lips on it.

My eyes widened and face reddened even more. The Slender Man just kissed my hand...

THE. Slender. Man. just. **KISSED**. my. hand...

My mind raced with thoughts and questions.

'Why did he kiss my hand?'

'Did he like me?'

'Or is it because he just likes my music.'

'This is happening way to fast...'

He chuckled lightly and vanished.

The fucking Slender Man, the one that everyone feared and loathed, just **kissed** my (Evelyn Winters) hand. Man this weekend is going to be soooo awkward...

oooooOOOOOooooo

For rest of the day I decided to finish my assignments that were due next week. After about three hours of none stop work I finally finished all my assignments and finally felt relieved. Man college sucked balls sometimes...

"Maybe one day I'll be as famous as my dad and sister..." I thought aloud.

At about seven pm I ordered a pizza and went into town to pick it up. On the way to the pizzeria I was stopped by the sheriff, who was doing a ride program to ask the locals if they've been drinking but most likely to find his nephew, Larry.

"Good evening Ms. Winters," Sheriff Lebesk said to me, shinning his flashlight in my eyes. I squinted my eyes and tried my best to smile.

"Evening, Sheriff." I greeted pleasantly, "You guys still looking for Larry?"

The sheriff sighed,

"Yeah, we can't seem to find a trace of him. Not even any clothing he was wearing that night. I thought you might know a thing or two about his disappearance living near the woods and all."

'Believe me dude, I want to tell you but I can't...'

"I'm sorry sheriff but I haven't anything suspicious around my house at all. If I hear or find anything I'll you guys know."

The sheriff nodded at me and walked back to the side of the road. I sighed in relief, even if I told him that the Slender Man killed Larry they probably wouldn't believe me. No one ever will...

It started raining by the time I made it to the pizzeria. The news had said that there was going to be a bad thunderstorm tonight, which I was excited for. Thunderstorms always inspired me to play my violin. It looks like I was going to play my violin tonight afterall!

The thunder and lightening started about five minutes after I got home. I quickly ate a few pieces of pizza and shoved it in the fridge. I didn't care if I practically stuffed it in there, I just wanted to play my violin.

"Oh how I've missed you!" I said to it taking it out of its case. I tuned it to make sure everything was in order.

I began to play a song that I composing called 'Fury of the heart' that was inspired by my sister Elizabeth, who is great pianist. At the beginning the song was happy, the beginning of the song is when Elizabeth and I were kids. Dad was still alive and he would make all so happy. But than the song got darker and darker to the part where dad died but than that's where it ended. I never finished it because I wanted a happy ending to the song, but there was no happy ending...Only darkness...

As I was playing my violin I could feel someone was watching me. I had a feeling that Slender was outside in the rain watching and listening to me play. I smiled at the thought of him watching me again.

'Why am I thinking like this!? Man I'm signing my own death warrant aren't I?'

'Stupid girl,' My mind said to me.

I put away my violin and looked out the window. Sure enough Slender was in the woods about twenty feet outside of my house. I smiled lightly and waved for him to come inside out of the rain. In about a blink of an eye he was inside the house.

"You know you don't have to stand out there. You could have come inside," I told him putting my hands on my hips. He smirked and chuckled at me,

'Poor thing is soaked...'

"Hear let me take your coat so I can hang it up to dry," I ordered. He hesitated for a moment and began slowly unbuttoning his suit coat.

'Man it's like I asked this guy to strip naked or something!'

'Well you did tell him to take off his coat...' my mind retorted.

I hung his coat up on a separate coat hanger so it would dry fast. When I turned around to look at him I immediately blushed. His dress shirt was utterly soaked to the point that it was see-through and I could see all the details of his torso. Anyone who would think Slender Man was nothing but skin and bones was wrong...He actually had well defined muscles on his stomach and chest. I could see his grey colored nipples, that were pretty much just staring back at me.

I was practically drooling all over the floor.

"Does my appearance disgust you?" he asked me in a concerned tone.

'Shut up and let me look a little longer...' I thought.

"Oh no...I just never thought...you were so well...toned..."

Slender Man burst out into hysterical laughter. Something I had never seen or heard him do. He was practically holding his sides he was laughing so hard. This made me blush a deeper shade of red. It wasn't THAT fucking funny...

"You are a strange and amusing little one, my dear Eve," he said trying to catch his breath. I laughed nervously and looked away from him.

"Why were you watching me when you said you would come back tomorrow?" I asked him relaxing myself against a wall crossing my arms.

Slender Man's lips pressed together in a serious fashion.

"You're song sounded very sad," He exclaimed.

"Oh...yeah...The song was inspired by my sister Evelyn, who professionally plays the piano. She wrote a song about our life from the good times to the bad ones so I decided to compose one myself. But no matter how much I work on it, alls I can come up with is sadness..." I lowered my gaze, fighting back tears of anguish trying to come from my eyes.

"Eve..." was all Slender could say.

I knew this was awkward for him. He's never had to deal with a human females' emotions like before. I decided to change the subject.

"So anyway, I just brought home a pizza. Would you like to try some?"

Slender Man's faceless face twisted in disgust.

"No thank you." he said plain and simple. I laughed at his tone.

"Oh come on, how do you know if you don't like it if you've never tried it before?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I said no."

An idea popped into my head. If I was going to subject myself to torture this weekend I might as well have a little fun.

"Actually Slender I have a little proposition in mind for you," I said cocking an eyebrow. Slender Man hummed in amusement.

"And what exactly would that be, my dear?"

"Let's make a bet. If I can't get you to like human food let's say by Monday...I'll let you have anything you want," I said with a mischievous smirk on my face.

Slender Man gave me a big toothy smile, revealing his rows of sharp teeth,

"Anything, eh?" he said with amusement.

"Mmmhmm,"

"Oh what could I possibly get from this attractive young woman standing very mischievously in front of me..." he said sarcastically. I chuckled,

"Ah I know. Let's see, my dear Eve. If you win I will take you anywhere you would like to go using my teleporting abilities. But if I win this little bet," he walked up to me and bent down to match my height, his face inches from mine.

I waited anxiously for his proposition.

"You will have to kiss me,"

Time halted at his words, and I stared dumbly at him.

"...w-what...?" was all I could say.

Slender just stood there, grinning evilly at me.

* * *

Okay than...This part actually came to me in a dream I had last night! Which was funny because I had no idea what I was going to write next! Anyway! Again, thanks for reviewing faving my story! It's helping me to keep inspired and write to my little hearts content! Anyway R&R! See you guys in the next chapter!

~Kris


	5. Eve's Bet: Day 1

A/N: Well here is chapter 5! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I know I'm enjoying writing it. I'm just putting this out there since we don't really know much about Slendy either than him being totally frightening, this is my interpretation of what Slender would be like if he was to have any sort of relationship with a human. Anyway, I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splendor Man. I do own Eve.

Chapter 3: Eve's Bet: Day 1

oooooOOOOOooooo

_"You will have to kiss me."_

Those words echoed in my head. If Slender Man won this bet, I would have to kiss him. On the lips...Holy shit...this is getting awkward.

"So what do you say, dear Eve? Do we have a deal?" he said extending my hand out to shake in agreement.

I thought about his offer for a second. If I win I get to go anywhere around the world I want thanks to his teleportation abilities. But IF he wins, I have to kiss him.

'What's the worst that could happen...Hopefully he doesn't have poison lips or something...' I smirked at him.

"You gotta deal, Mr. Slender." I said as I shook his hand. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright Slender, the bet won't be official until tomorrow. I was just about to watch some tv anyway."

Slender nodded and walked into the living room. He grabbed the same book he had been reading before and sat in his chair. 'He must really like that chair and book...' Thought to myself.

"I've noticed you've been reading that book for a couple of days. I do believe this is a book by the author Stephen King called 'The Stand'. Very intriguing."

I chuckled. "I never thought of you to be the reading type."

Slender looked up at me, cocking a brow,

"Oh, and what do you think my interests are, my dear Eve?"

"You know, violent, aggressive, mean spirited."

Slender Man laughed lightly,

"Oh but Eve, you assume things that are not true. I happen to be very docile, well when I want to be. And aggression will get you no where. Something you should learn, Eve." He smirked at me.

Oh no he didn't!

"And what do you exactly mean by that Mr. Slender?" I said crossing my arms.

"That you are the aggressive one, Ms. Winters, not me."

"At least I don't kill innocent people..." I retorted. Slender frowned.

"Please, Evelyn. Don't start."

It was my time to smirk.

"What's wrong, Slendy. Did I touch a nerve?"

Slender's frown deepened.

"Please, Eve do not start."

"Oh come one, Slender. I'm just poking a little fun. Didn't eat your share of humans this week?"

"Human I'm warning you..." he said dangerously. He slammed the book shut.

I laughed loudly. Score one for me!

"I think I've made my point." I said as I walked to the couch and sat on it. The last thing I heard out of Slender was a growl. He went back to reading his book.

I did it again. Slender was being nothing but a gentleman to me and I was being a total bitch. I can't help but be hostile, and I think he knows it. Oh well.

After watching a couple episodes of Criminal Minds, I started to drift off to sleep. Not caring that I was in front of Slender Man.

Slender's POV

I heard the sound of silent snoring coming from the couch. I looked up from my book and sure enough the young Evelyn was asleep. I chuckled and shook my head at her. She was such a shrewd creature but yet there was something about her that was different.

Five years ago I was hunting for any innocents that was traveling through my forest when I saw her. I had every intention in my mind to devour her being. And just as I was about to kill her, I heard music. She started playing her violin that day. That day...I will never forget that day...Every weekend she came back, to play. She never stopped and that would bring me great joy. Even when her father had died, she continued to play. And I would stand in the distance, blissfully listening to her. She was so...perfect...

I sighed and closed my book, getting up from the chair I had claimed as my own. I silently walked over towards the couch, looking down at the tiny woman in front of me. Such a beautiful creature she was. I knew I was going to have a problem restraining my animalistic desires from her. I growled thinking about it...The unfortunate thing about being a male, are my needs...specially sexual needs. It had been centuries since the last time I'd had any form of sex.

I shuddered in disgust, not one memory I would like to go back too.

I gathered up the little Eve in my arms and walked into her bedroom, where I gently placed her on her. She stirred lightly.

"Slender..." she groggily said in a half asleep state. I couldn't help but chuckle at her hazy state. I gently petted her long, chocolate-brown hair.

"Go back to sleep, dear Eve..." I said to her in a whispered voice.

"Good...night..." she said falling back asleep.

I sat on the edge of her bed, watching her slumber. It was interesting watching her sleep. I have done it a few times in the past five years. I have watched her and even began to admire her. Even through the tough times she was facing.

Suddenly my thoughts went back to the boy I had devoured a few nights ago. I remembered when she was still in high school and the boy had broken her heart. I was hurt by her sadness and vowed to kill that boy one day. I had finally gotten my wish when he had been intoxicated and roamed into the forest. It was satisfying to say the least.

I sighed again and bent down so my face was just above hers.

"Goodnight, my dear Evelyn," I said, as I brushed my lips against her hair.

I exited her room and went into one of the guest rooms.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"NOO!" I screamed as I sat upright in the blink of an eye. The sudden movement made my head spin and I held onto it with one of my hands to steady it. Suddenly without warning the door to my bedroom burst open and Slender quickly walked into my room, his tendrils ready to attack.

"Evelyn, what's wrong!?" he said loudly running over to my side. I blushed deeply,

"I...I had a bad dream..." I said, my face crimson.

Slender sighed, retracting his tendrils into his back.

"Good God woman you scared my half to death!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did I wake you?" I asked him, stretching a bit. He smiled,

"Oh do not worry about it, my dear, I was due to wake up anyway. Besides are you not supposed to be making breakfast?" he said.

I smiled lightly.

"Oh yes, and I have something special planned this morning. I'm betting it'll get you to like human food right away!" I said excitingly, jumping up from my bed and hurried into the kitchen. Slender just stared at me as I zipped by him, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

It was actually nice to be able to cook for someone else for a change. Even if that person was the Slender Man. I decided to make a pancake and sausage breakfast this morning, because it was something that I was awesome at making. It didn't take me more than an half and hour to make everything. I always made sure I cleaned up everything as I was cooking so there was no mess to clean up.

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled through the house excitingly. Slender entered the kitchen, only wearing his dress shirt and pants. He took his tie off and the first three buttons of his shirt was undone. I felt my cheeks blush a little bit as I plated some food for him. He sat down at the island getting himself comfortable.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Slender smiled gratefully.

"I would love some, dear," he said to me. I blushed even harder and smiled.

"What do you usually take in your coffee?"

"Just black please,"

I poured him his coffee and set his plate in front of him. His lip curled up in disgust as he stared down at it. I smirked,

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," I said slyly. Slender's face turned from disgusted to determined. He hesitantly picked up his fork and knife, and cut a piece of pancake. He sniffed it and gently put it in his mouth.

Even though he had no face, it did show expressions if you looked close enough. And the expression he had on his face as he was chewing the pancake was priceless. I burst out laughing, almost falling on the floor. Oh man the expression he had on his face was priceless! He struggled as he chewed and swallowed.

"Good god! How can you humans stand this shit!" he said loudly shoving his plate away. I was surprised he swore.

"Because its delicious," I said as I popped a piece of sausage, enjoying the flavors.

"I think I will just stick to my coffee." he said sipping his coffee, obviously trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

"Looks like you might actually win this bet," I said to him smirking. He smirked back at me.

"Oh but my dear Eve, there are still two meals left today and there is still tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast. I threw away his a little disappointed that he didn't like it but he was right there was still two meals left that day. Lunch I was planning on making some roast beef sandwiches which were my favorite and supper I was going to order out some sushi from a new sushi restaurant that had opened.

After breakfast I had a quick shower and changed into a very short denim skirt with black leggings, with a red tube top corset and a white blazer to go over top of the shirt. I actually looked hot today, I wanted to feel like it. I even did my make up as well! Man I was on a roll today.

By the time it was noon I was already making lunch. I had some left over roast beef from Thursday so I decided to make some roast beef sandwiches. I made sure I didn't add to many flavors to his because he was not used to it yet. He ate about half of it and was already done.

"You did better this time," I exclaimed as I packed up his other half for later. He shrugged and sipped on another cup of coffee I made for him.

"This was a little more tolerable, not that good though." He said looking away from me.

I looked up at him as he looked down at his cup seeing how much liquid he had left in it. I couldn't help but smile, I was becoming attached to this child murdering, freak of nature. Not in an intimate sort of way but in a friend way. To tell you the truth he was the only real friend I had. True friends listen to each others problems, and listen to each other music.

"Hey Slender?"

"Hey, Eve."

I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"I was wondering if you had any friends?" I asked him with a little hesitation in my voice. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hm, not really. I mean I do have two brothers but I would hardly consider them friends..." his said the last part with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Brothers?"

"Yes," he groaned, "Trender Man and Splendor Man. They are not exactly my favorite people on this planet..."

"That's...interesting..." I managed to say looking down at the counter.

"What about you, Eve, any brothers or sisters?"

I blushed as he asked me this. It's been a whole year since I last talked to my sister...

"Yeah...I have an older sister. Elizabeth...But we don't talk much since dad died..."

Slender's expression softened,

"I'm sorry..." he said faintly. I smiled lightly, fighting back tears that plagued my eyes,

"You didn't do anything...I'm the one who should be sorry," I smiled warmly, "I'm being a terrible hostess! Shall we go down to the music room and enjoy some good, quality music, Sir Slender?"

He chuckled deeply and lightly grabbed my hand,

"Of course, Lady Evelyn. Lead the way, my dear."

The rest of the afternoon I played my violin and some piano for him. He seemed very content and happy. Something that I had never seen him like.

Come to think of it, ever since he showed up I've been in a better mood. I'm happy more now, I'm becoming a little more social. Was meeting the Slender Man the wake call I needed? Or am I looking way to deeply into this...? It was kind of scaring me a little bit...

For Supper that night was ate the rest of the pizza, I decided that tomorrow night I'll get some sushi instead for supper. Kind of a last minute meal thing...I don't know. Together we finished the pizza he had two slices and I had three.

"How was it?" I asked him cleaning up.

"It wasn't that bad...but I'm still unsure if I enjoyed it or not. But alas, there is still tomorrow," He said standing up from his chair. His expression changed to seriousness as he stared at me. Something was wrong.

"Slender? What's wrong?"

"Eve there is something I want to ask you?"

I was kind of scared a little bit. He was never this serious unless...

"Go ahead," I said pressing into the matter.

"Do you find me attractive?" he asked plainly. My eyes widened in shock at his question.

"Well...um..." I stuttered rubbing the back of my neck.

"Please Evelyn, you can be honest with me..." He said firmly.

"Well...you've got muscles which I am a little attracted too and you have a good personality which is good. The only thing is...is your lack of face..."

"Go on."

"It's kind of scary...but I guess that's because of what you are. So to answer you're question plainly Slender, you are attractive."

He smirked and sighed in relief. I wonder where the fuck that came from...

A few hours after supper we decided to watch a scary movie, which I actually stayed up for. But after the movie was finished, I decided to go to bed.

"Well, Slender. I'm heading to bed...I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled at me.

"Of course, dear Eve. Goodnight, Dear One," He said to me as he raised my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. I blushed deeply and quickly went to my bedroom the last thing I heard from him was his chuckling as I shut the door.

Slender's POV

Dear Evelyn you are so adorable when you are embarrassed. I consider myself to be the luckiest creature alive at this moment. She actually finds me attractive! Something no female has ever even considered. The last woman I had relations I later found out she was nothing but a whore and I ended up devouring her. But Evelyn is different, she's beautiful, kind, loving and extremely talented. I want to claim her as my own...As my mate...

Something I haven't done in centuries...

I have longed for this moment...

If I can make her see how much I truly care for her...Maybe I can stop killing out of necessity and end this endless hunger with love and companionship...

Dear Evelyn if only you can see how much I care for you...

* * *

So Slendy is falling in love with Evelyn...But will Evelyn fall for him...We will see.

And sorry this chapter is so late...I've been busy with work and playing League of Legends a lot. I promise to start updating more!

Remember to review and please be nice to each other :)


	6. Eve's Bet: Day 2, Eve's Folly

A/N: I cannot believe all of the people that have reviewed this story! You all inspire me to keep writing and to do my best! :) thanks to all of you! I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splendor Man. I do own Eve.

Chapter 6: Eve's Bet Day 2, Eve's Folly

The next morning Slender Man had woken me up at around eight in the morning. I grunted as I slowly sat up not caring that my hair was in a mess.

"Ugh...what's wrong?" I asked him as I stretched. He smiled down at me sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It's morning, my dear Eve, don't you think it's time for you to wake up?'

"No," I said frowning. He chuckled lightly,

"Come on, Eve. It's Sunday morning don't you think you should make some breakfast?"

I groaned loudly throwing the blankets off of me and walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

I poured both of us a bowl of Reece's Pieces cereal and milk.

"There you go." I said plainly scoffing down my meal. Slender looked disappointed. I knew he was hoping for something to be cooked but after yesterdays ordeal I think I'll skip it.

Slender actually ate all of his cereal. I don't know he was trying to be polite or if he actually liked it.

"I take you it you enjoyed the cereal?" I asked him.

Slender frowned.

"It was disgusting," He said plainly, "But I do not like the idea of wasting your food that's why I ate it all."

I snorted in response and cleaned up breakfast.

Suddenly just as I finished cleaning up my home phone rang. I scrambled to answer it.

"Hello, this Evelyn Winters speaking."

"_Evelyn this is Emma McKinley, do you have a minute to talk?_"

My stomach churned a bit and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi Mrs. McKinley of course I have time to talk."

"_I was wondering if you would mind playing your violin tonight at the charity concert at the university. I know you declined an act but we desperately need someone with great talent to open it and you are the only one I can think who has the talent to do so._"

My heart jumped in my chest. They wanted me to open the concert! Oh man this was the best day of my life so far. There were several university executives from around the country there and they would so my talent and maybe consider me for their college.

"I would love too! What time would you like me to be there?"

"_Six thirty sound good?_"

"Yes, That'll give me enough time to practice before I go!"

"_Thanks Evelyn I really appreciate this. See you tonight._"

"Bye!"

I slammed down the phone and did a little happy dance. Before I had declined the event because they said I would just be playing requests on my violin. I did not like that, I only made requests for people I care about.

Wait a minute...

I stopped dancing for a second and stared at the wall.

_I only played requests for people I cared about _

Those words echoed in my head. I had asked Slender Man for requests...Does that mean...I actually care for him...?

I looked over at him and he smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back.

I cared about him as a friend I guess.

He was the best friend I had ever had, well the exception being my sister.

_'You better be careful'_ my mind said to me.

'Why?' I asked myself.

'_Because there could be a chance to fall-,_'

'No way in hell am I falling in love with that-...with him...What am I saying...why am I even thinking about this...'

I could feel Slender Man scan my facial expression. I would imagine my face looked scared and a little worried.

I was terrified.

I'm no longer scared of Slender at all, because I know he would never hurt me now. I'm scared of the idea that he may love me or I may love him. That was my greatest fear...either than getting mugged or raped in the street.

"Evelyn is everything all right?" Slender asked me. I shook my head lightly.

"I'm fine!" I lied, "I need to go practice my violin, I may not be out for lunch."

I walked over to the fridge motioning him to come over. He slowly trudged over and stood beside me gently leaning against the large pantry cupboard beside the fridge.

"So there's still some roast beef left and some ham slices in the meat crisper, so you can make some sandwiches for lunch. Condiments are in the fridge door, salad is in the vegetable crisper."

He nodded.

"Utensils are in the top drawer on the left side of the stove and silverware is in the middle top drawer at the island. Just make what you want to, oh and I almost forgot bread is in the bread basket in the pantry."

Slender smiled and nodded again.

"Noted and accounted for, Madame Evelyn,"

I chuckled lightly and left the kitchen to go into the music room to practice.

**Slender's POV**

I heard the door close lightly downstairs as Evelyn blissfully went off into her paradise of music. I chuckled lightly at her manner of excitement. But there was a point there I was becoming worried about her. Her face went from pure excitement to an expression I am all to familiar with.

Fear...

Evelyn looked feared and worried. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking about. Sometimes I wish I can read minds like my mother did. Bless her tortured soul...

I do not what I am going to do about Evelyn if she continues to be like this. I fear that she is still afraid of me, but I have given her no reason to be afraid. I would never harm her at all. She is the only thing I care about in this world. I even care about her more than my brothers.

I finished up my coffee and cleaned the cup putting in on the drying rack. My mind was really cloudy this morning. All these new feelings and expressions were alien to me. I was a creature that was feared by many, one who killed to survive. The killing would only fill the emptiness for a short while but than it would start up again.

Ever since I might Eve I have not been that hungry. She has filled that emptiness with friendship and love. If she asked me to stop killing I would stop in a heart beat.

I decided to try and finish that book I have been reading for the past week. Stephen King had always written books that I like as well as Anne Rice. Both very good and talented writers.

I picked up the book and walked into the living room and sat in 'my' chair getting comfortable and began to read.

At around twelve thirty I put the book down and quietly listened to the music that was playing down stairs. Occasionally it stopped but she kept on going. That girl was extremely dedicated to her music. I chuckled and shook my head standing up and walking into the kitchen.

I sighed and I opened the fridge and looked at the disgusting choices. I decided to try the ham with butter and mustard as condiments. I opened the pantry and grabbed the extremely soft white bread. It was really awkward making my own food, I didn't understand how humans can even stand to do this but they have been making their own food since the beginning of history so they must be used to it by now.

After I clumsily made my sandwich I placed it on a plate with a some salad and a glass of water. I took a deep breath in finding the courage to take a bite.

"Here goes nothing..."

I took a bite of the sandwich.

And to my surprise it was actually...good...

"Good God..." I said my mouth full of food.

This was actually delicious...The ham was sweet and salty tasting and the texture wasn't bad. The mustard was very sour tasting but the butter and ham toned down the sourness. I actually like this...

Evelyn had won this bet. I have found a food that I liked. Ham and salad. I was a little sad that I had lost this bet but at least it will make Eve happy and that's all that matters to me.

Evelyn's POV

It was about four thirty when I stopped practicing and I realized I was running late. Luckily there was a shower down stairs so I had a quick five minute shower. I blow dried my hair and put it up into a neat bun with my bangs loose, parted to the side and a few strands of hair curled into small curls. Spraying my hair with hairspray was something I hated but I would probably be sweating a lot and I wanted it to stay up for the night.

I always kept my professional cloths in the music room separated from my everyday cloths. I put on a long sleeve white blouse and a black short pencil skirt. I slipped on my thigh high black sheer nylon stocking and grabbed my dress coat running up the stairs.

Slender was in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly with his book lying on his chest and the television on with the sound turned down very low. I stopped and looked at him for a second. He looked so peaceful...almost beautiful...I smiled softly and felt butterflies in my stomach. I quickly shook my head and quietly walked into my room, grabbing my black stilettos and red tie to add a little color to my outfit and headed for the front door.

"Goodnight, Slender..." I whispered, putting on my stilettos and grabbing my car keys, heading out the door.

oooooOOOOOooooo

It was about five o'clock when I reached the school and Emma was delighted to see me.

"Evelyn! I'm so glad you could make it on short notice!" she said giving me a big hug. I giggled nervously and gently pulled away from her blushing a bit. I didn't like to be hugged that much...

"Thanks for asking me to open, Emma. Sorry I declined before..."

Emma rolled her eyes and giggled,

"I should have asked you to open before. You are far more talented than Victoria anyway."

Victoria Vincent was my high school rival and ex-best friend. When we were kids, we would hang out and play every single day after school and on weekends. But the day we both went to high school that all changed. She met a group of preppy girls and soon began to act like them. Me being the misfit out of everyone was the center of their torture. Luckily I soon made my own group of friends with nerds and music students and I didn't care what Victoria would think. She tried to apologize a couple of times but I blew her off telling her 'that if she was my real friend, she would act like herself and leave her group'. But she never did and from that day on we never talked. She even had the nerve to show up at my dad's funeral! I wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to leave but my sister told me not to.

I thought it was funny how she tried to comfort me in front of my sister but I told her to leave me alone. My sister was very proud of me for keeping my ground through such a tough time. As far as I'm concerned my sister Elizabeth is my best friend.

Anyway, Emma led me to the back stage area where everyone preparing there acts and , including Victoria was. Victoria looked pissed. It was obvious she didn't practice at all, even though she was a decant flute player she wasn't the best.

Emma handed me the sheet music for what I was playing and I was surprised it was a piece that my dad composed.

"Emma...this is..."

"You're father always wanted you to play it at this event every year. But unfortunately, we couldn't find it until now. Evelyn you are the most talented musician I have ever seen or heard. You can make even the simplest of pieces sound like masterpieces. It is an honor to have you open this event." She said smiling. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I quickly forced them back trying to look professional.

"Thanks Emma, I'm going to make my dad proud!" I said with pride.

Emma went out first onto the stage.

_"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome each and every one of you to our 35th annual Riverwood Charity consort!" _There was a roaring of applause. _"We are privileged to have the youngest daughter of the great Eric Winters to open our charity event with one of his most famous pieces Winter's Eve! Please give a warm welcome to Evelyn Winters!"_

I walked out on the stage and thousands of people were applauding me and cheering for me. I smiled and bowed, my violin in hand.

I am home.

oooooOOOOOooooo

It was about nine thirty when the concert was finally over. Right after I got to my car I called the sushi place and placed an order for supper tonight, hopefully Slender won't be too mad if I come home late for supper.

I drove to the sushi restaurant and waited in the parking lot for about fifteen minutes and went inside to pick up my order.

When I went back to my car, there was a gentle tapping on my window. I wasn't even paying attention and rolled down my window.

"Yes?" I said thinking it was one of the employees bringing me something I had forgotten.

Suddenly I felt cold metal against my head, making me freeze in place. A man held his pistol to the side of my head.

"Scream and you die." The man said dangerously. I gasped and began to shake.

"Unlock the car doors now, Evelyn."

That sounded like...

"Uncle Dan...?"

oooooOOOOOooooo

Uh oh! What did Evelyn get herself into this time? Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I've been so busy with work and everything.

Anyway, Thanks everyone for the support and nice reviews that you are leaving me! I do plan on finishing this story.

Thanks everyone!

~Kristen


	7. Not a Monster

A/N: Well here is chapter 7! Thanks guy for all the support you have given me! Any, I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splendor Man. I do own Eve and my ocs.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Chapter 7: Not a Monster

"Uncle Dan..." I whispered as he held the pistol against my head. His hair was matted and messy and he smelt terrible.

"I said unlock the car Evelyn!" he yelled. I jumped a little bit and unlocked the doors. He quickly went to the passenger side and opened the door. He threw my supper in the back and climbed in the car. He pointed the gun at me again.

"Drive to your house." he said plainly. I nodded as fresh tears ran down my face. I turned the car on and drove out the parking lot onto the highway.

"And don't you dare call the damn cops, or I'll blow your brains out." he said pulling the gun away and hiding it in his coat. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

I don't know why my dad's brothers would be like this. Uncle Dan was always a little...out there. But I didn't think he was capable of something like this! He divorced his wife and was living on welfare ever since, but I guess his welfare must have ran out. That's the only reason I can think he would threaten to kill me and drive to my house.

"That money better fucking be in that house, Evelyn for your sake and Elizabeth's"

"Why didn't you just ask-,"

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, slapping my face. I yelped and cupped my face with my hand, fresh tears fell down my cheeks.

Luckily the drive home was short or I would have been hysterical by the time I got home. Dan got out of the car first and stomped to my door opening it. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. I struggled to get my arm out of his grasp but he slapped me again and pushed me towards the front door.

"Unlock it." he commanded. I did what he said.

In my mind I was laughing evilly. This guy was coming into my house where one of the most fearsome supernatural killers was staying. I was hoping that he would see us right away and at least knock him out...not kill him...

We walked in to the house and he slammed the door shut.

"Okay Evelyn where is Eric's stash? You know where it is! Tell me!"

I fumed, how dare he even speak my father's name! I spun around and glared daggers at him.

"Like hell I would tell you Daniel! And don't you DARE use his name, you sack of shit!"

I mentally kicked myself because I forget about the gun he had. I remembered when he quickly pulled it out aiming it at my head.

"Don't start with me, Evelyn! One more outburst and I'll shoot in the fucking head! Now where the FUCK is the money!?"

"I don't know"

I didn't know where dad kept his savings. He kept it's location in a envelope in his room which I never touched.

"I know you know where it is now where is it."

"I don't know" I said. He growled loudly turning the safety off of the gun.

"Where is IT!?"

"I don't know!"

"Damnit Evelyn!"

I was getting hysterical.

"I said I don't know, dad never told me where it is!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

He roared in rage and the gun went off.

I gasped and felt something warm run down my right arm. I looked down and blood was running down my arm, staining my blouse. A sharp pain went through my right shoulder.

He shot me...

My uncle actually shot me...

"...why..." is what I said to him. His stared me in pure hatred.

"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut. Now like I said. Where. is. the. damn. money?"

"Please uncle Dan, dad never told me...I need- I need to get to a hospital."

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me where your dad's money is!"

"Evelyn is something wrong I heard-,"

I spun around quickly and saw Slender Man standing in the hallway, his pure white face in an expression of horror.

"Slender...?" I managed to say.

"You know this...thing?!" my uncle said loudly.

I ran towards Slender and latched myself to his waist. He wrapped an arm around me possessively.

'You're in for it now asshole.'

A familiar ringing came to my ears and Slender's tendrils came out.

"_**How dare you!**_" Slender yelled at him. Dan's face was written in pure fear.

"What the fuck is that thing!" he said as he pointed his gun.

"NO!" I said jumping out in front of Slender. Dan fired his gun but luckily it missed me and hit the wall instead. I screamed loudly in pure terror and covered me head with my arms. Slender gently pushed me out of the way and wrapped his tendrils around Dan's wrists.

"_**You'd better pray to your God that your death is quick**_" Slender said again. I didn't even recognize his voice. It was of pure anger and hate. It made me shiver.

"Let me the fuck go, you monster!" Dan looked at me, "You Bitch! You are controlling this thing aren't you! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU'RE SISTER AND THIS THING!" he said screamed loudly. Slender roared in rage and threw the man across the room.

"You won't hurt anyone!" I yelled grabbing his gun off of the floor. Suddenly Dan got up and lunged towards me, trying to get the gun out of my hands. "LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING GUN!"

"_**LET HER GO!**_" Suddenly he was lifted into the air by Slender's tendrils and smashed into the floor with such force that the floor boards began to crack. Dan's face was covered in blood.

"Dan I thought you were a little odd, but now I can see you are FUCKING nuts!" I said loudly to him.

"_**What would you like me to do, my dear**_?" Slender asked me. I looked in his direction, his mouth was twisted in a big toothy grin. I looked back at my uncle rage beginning fill me.

"**Kill him**." I said plainly.

"With pleasure."

Suddenly Slender's tendrils let go of Dan and pierced his body in mid air. Dan screamed in agony as blood rushed out of his mouth and out of the holes in his body.

"You...fucking...monster!" my uncle managed to say before they disappeared.

I stood there staring in disbelief at what I just said.

_Kill him..._

_Kill him..._

I commanded Slender to kill my dad's brother.

'_He was going to kill us_,' my mind said.

'Yeah but he's still family...'

'_Who cares, Slender just saved your life. You're lucky he was here still._'

I couldn't believe I was even thinking this! My uncle was dead now because of me. This was all to horrible. How am I going to explain this to my sister. Suddenly I felt my knees go weak and I fell to the floor.

"Elizabeth..." I pathetically cried rocking back and forth on my haunches. I hugged my knees with my arms and buried my face in between my knees.

"Why...God...why me? Why do you torture me like this...Why do you hate me so much...?" I was pathetically blaming God now...Why did my uncle have to do this? Why did my uncle try to kill me?

Oh God...The things Slender was doing to Dan. Images raced through my mind, making me sick to my stomach. I suddenly leaned forward and threw up all over the floor. I don't know if it was the lose of blood or the horrible things Slender was doing to Dan.

But deep within my mind I was satisfied to imagine my uncle getting torn to pieces by Slender. For trying to steal my dad's fortune and trying to kill me. I hope he rots in hell for the rest of eternity.

"Evelyn?" said a very concerned Slender.

I looked up at him from the floor, man I must have looked pathetic. I had saliva and traces of vomit running down my chin, blood all down my right side. Make up running down my face from crying, my hair was probably all messed up.

"Slender..." I said tears running down my cheeks again.

"Can you stand?" he asked me kneeling down to me. I nodded and slowly stood up, trying not to move my right arm to much.

"Slender I-," he put one his fingers onto my lips, silencing me.

"Shhh, don't speak, dear. Let's get you into the bathroom so I can take that bullet out of your shoulder."

I nodded and followed him in to the bathroom. I grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and gave it to Slender.

"I have to get that bullet out of your shoulder, Eve. You might want to bite down on something."

I nodded and grabbed a small hand towel to bite down on. Man this was not going to be fun at all.

Slender's POV

I had never in my life been so angry and scared. Evelyn had been hurt by someone and I was not there to protect her. Brutally killing that man was satisfying to say the least. But I did not want to do it in front of Eve because I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

What surprised me the most was that she wanted me to kill him. I had no problem doing it, but for her to tell me to kill someone? I don't think I really want to convey the idea of her commanding me to kill people.

I rummaged through the first aid kit and pulled out some cotton balls, peroxide, and tweezers to pull out the bullet. I was not looking forward to this. I was going to cause her some pain. I certainly hope not to much pain. Poor dear...

"Are you ready?" I asked her sighing. She nodded and placed the towel into her mouth. I ripped the shoulder of her blouse to get to the wound. It looked like it missed the artery in her shoulder. Thank God it didn't sever it or she would bleed out and die...

I dabbed a cotton ball with some peroxide and began to clean the wound. As soon as the peroxide came into contact with her skin she tensed and roughly bit down onto the towel.

"Shhh, Eve everything is going to be fine." I whispered to her softly. She nodded and relaxed a bit.

She was lucky the bullet wasn't to deep or she would have needed to go to a hospital. And she was very lucky she didn't lose to much blood.

I began to fish out the bullet with the tweezers causing Evelyn to cry out in pain. Fresh tears streamed down her face causing me to feel regret. But this had to be done. And I was pretty sure she wanted to stay away from the hospital. After another minute and more cries of agony I pulled out the very small bullet of her shoulder.

"There we go. All done, dear Eve. You can relax now."

She spit the towel out of her mouth and smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks, Slender. I really didn't want to go to the emergency room."

I smiled at her and dressed her wound. I didn't think she would need any stitches because it was a fairly small wound.

"I'm just glad you're at least okay, my dear. Come on, you should get to bed."

Evelyn nodded and she went into her bedroom to change into some pajamas.

"Slender?" She called from behind the door.

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here?"

I opened the door and walked into room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed dressed in a dark grey short nightgown that glowed in the moonlight. Heat grew in my cheeks as I stared at her. In the moonlight she looked absolutely divine. Her lovely flowing brown hair, light green eyes, heart shaped define face, a stunning feminine figure. She was perfect.

She looked at me and smiled sheepishly,

"Can you...stay with me tonight...?" she asked with a blush. I blushed myself.

"You want me to sleep in your bed with you tonight?" I asked a little hesitantly. She nodded. I smiled lightly.

"Sure." I said plainly.

She smiled, thanking me climbing under the covers. I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed into the covers as well. She turned over to face me, smiling lightly.

She was so beautiful...She was so perfect...I have never felt so complete in all my life.

I...

I love her...

But I wouldn't tell her until she loved me back.

I know she may never love me back because she thinks I am a monster.

"Hey Slender." she said quietly.

"Yes, Eve?"

"About tonight...I wanted to thank you for saving me life."

I smiled at her.

"You're welcome...but I must apologize for-,"

"You don't need to apologize." I stared at her in disbelief. "It was either me or him who was going to die anyway. I'm not ready to die yet Slender. I'm afraid of death, there are so many things I haven't done yet in my life. I want to get married and have children, I want to grow old and have lots of grand-children. I want to die of natural causes when I grow old. Slender...I-I just don't know..." She lowered her gaze and sighed deeply. There was something deeper going on within her, I began to worry about her.

"Evelyn...there is something wrong I can feel it"

Her bottom lip began to quiver and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Poor girl was so emotionally distressed.

"Everything...when dad died I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to cope with it. Two years went by and I'm just starting to deal with it better. Than you show up out of no where, and things begin to look up because honestly Slender either than my sister, you are the best friend I have ever had in my life. Now my uncle tried to kill me tonight and you had to kill him to save my life...I don't know if I can live with this anymore...I don't feel like me anymore, I feel like I'm someone totally different. I want to be Evelyn Winters the promising and talented musician, not the depressed, unloving Evelyn."

Anger began bubbling in my chest as I heard those words. In no way was Evelyn unloving. If I had to prove to her I will.

"You are not unloving Evelyn. To me you are the most caring and loving person. For the past five years I have been watching you as you grew up into a young woman. You care a lot about your sister and care a lot about your father's legacy and name. Alls I can see is a girl who bares the worlds problems on her shoulders. You need to let go, Evelyn. You need to think about yourself as well not just others. If anyone here is unloving and uncaring it is me, Evelyn. Look at me...I kill innocents just to stay alive...I've-I've done so many bad things in my life...I'm nothing but a monster..."

I turned over in the bed and looked away from her. I couldn't bare to look at her. I knew she thought I was a monster. As much I wanted her to love me she never will, she will always see a monster.

"You are not a monster."

I sat up and looked down at her in disbelief. She looked up at me, smiling softly.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"I said you're not a monster. I don't think you're a monster, Slender. You are...different...Either than tonight you haven't killed in a couple of weeks. You have the choice of killing me and you didn't. You're changing, Slender Man. You might not know it, but you are."

With that she rolled over and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

My heart pounded in my chest as her words echoed in my mind.

_You are not a monster._

She didn't think I was a monster. That made me more happier than I have ever been in centuries. The girl I cared for deeply might actually care for me as well. My only hope is that I can keep up without killing anyone...Because if I do kill anyone, I may lose my chance at true happiness.

As soon as I heard her soft snores I relaxed myself and gently whispered to her,

"I hope one day, you will care for me as much as I care for you, dear Eve. Sleep well, my Evelyn."

With that I drifted off into a blissful slumber.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Well, well, well it looks like Slender really does love Evelyn. And Evelyn might actually care about Slender. Sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy I was kind of rushing to get it out because of the cliffhanger last chapter! He he!

Any R&R, much appreciated!

~Kristen


	8. Vacation

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I feel it is important to have some authors notes in my chapters because this way I can talk to all my readers and reflect on my story! Anyway I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splendor Man. I do own Eve and any oc.

Chapter 8: Vacation

Eve's POV

The next morning I woke up alone in my bed, Slender must have woken up before I did . Which was expected because he was an early bird. Myself on the other hand, hated mornings with a passion. I was defiantly NOT a morning person. I sat up in my bed and flinched as my shoulder screamed in pain. I figured it would start hurting today. I turned over to my night stand to look at the time. 9:30 in the morning. I was late for class!

As I threw my blankets off of my body (with my good arm of course) when I heard crinkling of paper and found a note left on bed for me from Slender.

_My Dear Eve,_

_I would advise you to stay home today, due to the condition you are in. I would also go and see your doctor today to make sure you do not need further care for your bullet wound. I checked it the this morning and it stopped bleeding. I also cleaned up the house a little bit because it was dirty. Oh and I put your supper from last night in the fridge, I hope it is not spoiled._

_Sincerely,_

_Slender_

_P.S: You won the bet._

My heart stopped when I red the last line. I had won the bet! That means Slender had found a food that he enjoys! Oh yeah! I'm the best!

"Go Eve! Go Eve!" I sang happily. I quickly got up and skipped out of my room, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

I went into the kitchen where Slender was eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up at me and smiled,

"Ah Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" he asked me. I blushed and giggled,

"Considering what has happened to me yesterday I actually slept well."

"So you are not sad or traumatized by me killing your uncle yesterday?"

I pondered for a moment,

"Well I guess I'm still a little shaky, but I know you did it to save my life. It was either me or him. Don't get me wrong Slender I still feel responsible but I am grateful. So thank you." I blushed even deeper trying to smile.

Deep inside of my heart, I was sad...My uncle tried to kill me and therefore I got him-no I TOLD Slender to kill him. Me! How could I do something like that? Was being around Slender...making me...bad?

"Eve, is something wrong, dear?" Slender asked me as he put away his dishes. I shook my head and smiled brightly causing him to blush a bit. Wait...he blushes? Hm never thought he could...

"Oh nothing, I just need to call my teacher and my doctor."

With that I grabbed my phone and called Emma first.

"Emma?"

_"Evelyn, where are you? Are you coming to class today?"_

"Actually no. I had an accident yesterday, so I need to go and see my doctor."

_"Oh my God! What happened!?"_

Oh shit...How was I going to explain this one...

"Uh...my car got stuck in the woods last night driving home and I accidently got shot in the shoulder by a hunter."

'Dumbass...' I said to myself

_"Jesus! Are you alright!? Why didn't you go to the hospital!?"_

"Oh I called a friend who is an experienced nurse who got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. I'm fine, Emma, honest."

_"Okay, sweetie. You call me right after and let me know what the doctor said okay?"_

"Okay, thanks Emma."

'Okay maybe she's the dumbass for actually believing that.' I thought to myself.

I hung up the phone and dialed my doctors number. I told him that I was shot the night before and got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. He told me to come over to his office right away. I was there in less that ten minutes.

"Okay Evelyn, tell me exactly what happened," Dr. Yoto asked me. He was a Japanese-American man with a very surprising Americanized voice.

I sighed,

"My car stalled in the woods driving home last night and there was a hunter shooting skunks and raccoons with a small caliber pistol. And somehow he ended up shooting me on accident."

I could tell my doctor didn't believe me.

"I thought hunting was illegal around these parts."

"A lot of people hunt around here, Doc. It's an easy place to get some game." I said to him. Dr. Yoto wasn't really from around here. He took over when the last doctor who ran this office retired about two years ago right after dad died.

"Okay well, Evelyn, I don't think you should attend school for the next two weeks until you fully recover. You don't require any stitches at all. And you are pretty damn lucky that bullet didn't sever your artery and you would be dead."

I nodded and he wrote me a prescription for some antibiotic pills and some strong pain killers. I took them to the pharmacy in town and they quickly filled them for me. I picked up some gauze and bandages to dress my wound so I wouldn't get an infection.

When I went home Slender was making us some lunch. I never got around to ask him what food make him enjoy eating my 'disgusting human food'.

"Hey Slender?"

"Hey Eve?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What food was it?"

He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Ham." he said plainly as he handed me a ham sandwich. Ham? Really? Ham was the one food that made him like human food? He was so weird.

"Weird...I usually don't by ham but it was on sale and the grocery store was out of roast beef. So I guess I win the bet and you get to take me anywhere I want to go."

"Yes, if you can get the time off of school to go." Slender said with a condescending tone. What is he my mother? I rolled my eyes again.

"I actually got the nest two weeks off of school 'cause the doc told me so. He's gonna call Emma and tell her so we can go anytime we want to in the next two weeks." I smirked at him sitting down at the island with my hands clasped together like a bond villain. Slender smirked right back to me.

"Oh is that so? So I get the young, and beautiful Evelyn Winters all to myself for two weeks?" he purred. Oh now he was just flirting with me. I decided to play along.

"Mmhmm, Mr. Slender. Whatever are we gonna do?"

He walked over in front of me opposite side of the island and leaned over it resting his upper body and his long slender arms, his face only inches away from mine.

"Oh I can think of a few things, Ms. Winters. Would you like to know what they are?" he said in a deep seductive voice. Good God...if he kept that up...well...I would probably doing something irrational.

"Please do elaborate, Mr. Slender." I said in a seductive voice as well.

Our faces were less than an inch apart, our lips barely touching. My heart pounded in my chest and my body felt like it was on fire. I had never in my life been so turned on by any man. Here the Slender man was flirting with me and literally a half on inch away from kissing my lips. This moment couldn't be any more perfect. I closed my eyes and moved in for the kiss,

_**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**_

I jumped up right and blushed deeply as the phone rang. Slender just chuckled and continued to clean up the kitchen acting as if nothing happened. What the fuck was that all about? One minute he was flirting with me turning me on, like a whore in a sausage factory, about to kiss me and the next minute he was back to doing mundane tasks. I will never understand him...

I quickly answered the phone and was surprised to hear who was on the other end.

"Elizabeth?"

_"What the fuck, Evelyn! You get shot and didn't even bother calling me!?"_

The bitch! Emma must have called and told my sister that I got shot!

"I'm fine Eli, I really am-,"

_"Like hell you are! Jesus H Christ, Eve, I was about to jump on the first plane back to Idaho! You need to call me if anything like that happens again. You had me scared half to death."_

I was beginning to get angry. She hasn't even called me in six months and she has the nerve to act all like the concerned big sister now? I know she was my best friend as well as my sister but she should have some respect!

"Well what the fuck do expect! You don't return my calls, you never call me or visit me down here! How the fuck am I supposed to talk to you if you never talk to me! What the hell Elizabeth!"

She went quiet on the phone, that wasn't good. That meant I had hurt her feelings.

"Oh god Eli, I'm so sorry-,"

_"No you're right, Evie Peevy, I should have returned your phone calls. I know I've been busy with work and my deals and fashion line. I should find more time to spend with you. Tell you what, in a month I'm planning on going on vacation. How about I come down and we can go to Hawaii together and stay at dad's cabin?"_

My heart jumped for joy! I get to go to Hawaii and see my sister?! This day was better than I thought.

"Sure! I would love to, Eli! But don't think your off the hook just because we are going on a vacation together."

_"Ha ha! I know, Evie Peevy. I'll call you on Saturday because I have that day off. Talk to you then?"_

"Alrighty, talk to you later, shit head!"

_"You betcha, ass turd!"_

We both laughed loudly.

"Love you, sis"

_"Love you too, Eve,"_

With that I hung up the phone and smiled brightly. Two vacations in the same year! This was going to be great!

"So that was your sister on the line?" Slender asked sitting at the island next to me. I nodded and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Yeah, Emma must have told her that I got shot. Other wise she wouldn't have called me."

Slender nodded and looked down at his hands. He seemed to be deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking? Was he thinking about that kiss we almost had? I shouldn't be so open to kissing him because I was the one who had won our bet. But I had a feeling we would end up locking lips sooner or later.

As I ate my sandwich I went deeper into thought.

'Do I really care about the Slender Man? He spared my life and even saved it. He hasn't devoured anyone and I don't notice a change in him physically. I mean he's well toned for such a tall and skinny man. And his personality is gentleman like. The real question is, am I falling in love with him...? Or I am I attracted to him just because I want him to bone me?' I blushed when thought that, 'What the fuck am I saying!? I don't want to have sex with him! Well...No! It's just not natural! I am a human and he is a...well he is...No, he's not a monster! He's kind to me, he hasn't hurt me! The Slender Man is not a monster! He is just misunderstood. So I guess I am falling in love with him...'

My greatest fear was just realized. I was falling in love with the Slender man. What if he didn't love me back? Well he had to at least like me because he was about to lock lips with me.

"Eve, is something wrong dear?" Slender asked me putting his hands on mine. I blushed as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles in a loving gesture.

'Yep he's defiantly into me, but I'm not gonna tell him a damn thing until he says it first!'

I smiled sweetly at him.

"Everything is fine, Slendy. Just thinking about things."

Slender cocked an eyebrow.

"Slendy?" he asked me with amusement.

"It's a little nickname I'm giving you. If you don't like it-,"

"Oh no. You can call me anything you like my dear." He said kissing my hand. I blushed deeply; oh yeah he was so into me.

"So...uh...about our bet I think I know where I want to go for the week."

Slender let my hand go and clasped his together, resting on the counter.

"Where would that be, dear?"

I smiled mischievously,

"Cancun, Mexico"

Slender looked at me surprised.

"Mexico?"

I nodded at him giggling.

"I've always wanted to go there and besides I need a vacation. My dad's friend owns a very nice cottage there with a private beach, that way you can vacation with me! I can call him and he'll have it ready by tomorrow. So what do you say?"

Slender smirked and chuckled like usual.

"As you command, oh adventurous one." He said with a hint of playfulness.

I huffed and gently gave him a playful push. Big mistake.

"Oh so you want to play now, huh?"

I squeaked when I lifted out of my chair and into his arms.

"Slendy! Come on put me down!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh but, dear Eve you want to play! And I love playing games to!"

Suddenly one of his tendrils came out of his back and began to tickle my feet. Oh my God, my feet were so ticklish! I went into a fit of hysterical laughter, ignoring the pain.

He was treating me life a child for Christ's sake! But I was laughing to hard to protest.

"For the love of God, STOP!" I said between laughs. Slender was laughing too.

"Not until you so please." He sang.

"PLEASE!"

"That wasn't very polite Evelyn, you must ask more politely."

"Please stop tickling me and let me down! I beg you!" Tears rolled down my cheeks because I was laughing so hard.

"Because you asked so nicely..."

Slender gently put me down being careful not to hurt my shoulder. My nightgown lifted up a bit on my right side revealing my underwear and the bruise on my side from my second encounter. Suddenly Slender's expression went from playful to sad. I quickly fixed my nightgown trying to hide my bruise.

"Please let me see it, Evelyn," His voice had suddenly changed from playful to concerned. I shook my head no, I didn't want him to see it because I know that he knew he caused it.

"Evelyn, I want to make sure I didn't hurt you too badly."

I gave in. I nodded and let him lift my nightgown up to see the bruise. He was kind enough to not lift it up past my ribs so my breasts wouldn't stick out. I could of sworn I heard him whimper.

"Oh God Evelyn...I'm so sorry...I didn't realize it was that bad..."

"Slender this isn't from you-,"

"Yes it is!"

His sudden outburst made me shrink back a bit. I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of what he might do to himself.

"I caused you too hurt yourself! I caused it! Not you! God Evelyn, I should have never showed myself in the first place. You've been hurt twice since you've known me! That's too many times Evelyn. I am really nothing but a monster..." He looked away from me.

How dare he! Anger bubbled up in my chest again.

"You are not a monster!" I yelled. He gaze snapped in my direction. "For fuck's sakes Slender, stop calling yourself that! I'm sick of it. If you were a monster you would have killed me the first time you saw me! You obviously have compassion somewhere, you just never showed it! I care about you, Slender and now I worry about you. I'm not afraid of you. I'm of afraid of what you might do to yourself." I tried not to cry, and by God I was being strong. Not just strong for me, strong for him too. He has been strong for me when my uncle tried to kill me and now it was my turn.

"Evelyn..."

"Slender, I am your friend. I want you to know that. I would never judge you. So what if I was clumsy and fell down a hill. And me getting shot was not your fault. You didn't know and I didn't know. You may not always be there to protect me. But I know you will protect me, and I will try my damnedest to protect you from everyone. I want you to know, you don't have to be alone anymore."

For a guy who had no face, he sure could convey emotion more than most humans ever could. He was a creature with a lot of problems and burdens. He was probably raised by someone who was ruthless and didn't love him. But I was going to make sure he knew I was there for him. He needed me just as much as he thinks I need him.

Without warning I was pulled towards Slender and he wrapped his long arms around me, locking me in a tight hug. My shoulder began to hurt again but I knew he needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into shoulder. He buried his in my hair. The poor thing...He probably in his life has never been so confused like he his now. Deep down I'm betting he is having an internal battle with himself. He was going to need me if he is ever going to win.

"Eve...please don't leave...Please don't ever hate me. I-I've never had a friend before..." he whispered into my neck. I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here,"

We stayed like this for a few minutes before he pulled away from me. This was one time I wish he had eyes, so I could see what he was feeling. I knew he was looking into mine...He brought his hand to my chin and tilted my head up to look at him better.

And before I could say anything he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me.

My eyes widened and I froze in place.

'Oh no...' was all my mind could say...

oooooOOOOOooooo

I'm just to get this outta the way.

SSSSQQQQQUEEEEEEEEEEE!

They finally kissed!

Oh my God...I was debating on how to do it but I finally did it!. And I apologize for kind of making Slender a little emotional in this chapter. But everyone at least has to have one emotional scene in a story? Am I right?

Anyway R&R

And sorry for leaving this on a bit of cliffhanger. As you can tell, I'm a little famous for it...Heh...

~ Kristen


	9. Shopping for Mexico!

A/N: Okay this chapter is kind of filler and I know it will be boring so I apologize in advance. Also if anyone would like the idea of a possible lemon in the future, please let me know and I will change the rating on this story to M instead of T. I do not own Slender Man, Trender Man or Splendor Man. I do own Eve.

Chapter 9: Shopping for Mexico!

'Oh no...' was all my mind could say as Slender Man kissed my lips. My whole body went numb and I tensed up. It wasn't like I haven't been kissed before. My first boyfriend was the one I kissed first but I didn't love him. This man...the Slender Man was the only man I ever felt feelings for and here he was kissing me on the lips.

Deep within me a battle was taking place. A battle of whether I should be resist or should give up and except the fact that I can't run away from this...'Oh hell with it!' I gave up and returned the kiss, sealing any gaps with my lips.

His lips were surprisingly very soft. Oddly enough they felt very velvety and very, very warm. Come to think of it his whole body felt warm, he must have a higher body temperature than I do, but oh well. I was more concentrated on this kiss anyway.

After a few minutes he pulled away, blushing madly. He had a big, stupid looking smile on his face like he had just won some kind of battle. Which technically he did,

"Well, that was very interesting Dear Eve. We have to do that again sometime," He chuckled and smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked away blushing.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "I do not know why, dear Eve, I just...I just felt it was right."

I chuckled a bit and shook my head.

"Next time you're going to do anything like that give me some warning first, okay?"

He smiled and nodded gently.

Slender's POV

Evelyn...

This beautiful innocent soul...

How I longed for a moment as perfect as this. For the past two weeks I have been longing to kiss those luscious lips and I finally got my chance. And I didn't even win the bet! I guess we both had won in our own little way.

I watched as she walked towards her room to go and have a shower. Oh how much I wish I could join her...But I shoved all the impure thoughts to the back of my mind and finished cleaning up the kitchen. I quietly laughed to myself.

"So here I am, one of the most feared creatures in the world, falling in love with a young woman and cleaning up her house. Oh Slender how love has changed you."

Surprisingly I have not been hungry at all. I seems that my hunger was fueled by the lack of compassion and loneliness. Well, if you came from the upbringing I came from you would probably be a creature just as nasty as I am-...I was. Either than brutally murdering her uncle, I have not killed or devoured anyone. Evelyn seems to be the only human in this world worth protecting. And if she is going is going to protect me, I will try my damndest to protect her. If anything were to happen to her...God I don't even want to think about it.

When I was finished in the kitchen I decided I needed to take a shower as well. I hadn't had one in days and besides I need to wash my coat and shirt anyways. But than I realized something...This was the only suit I had...I hadn't even thought about obtaining more cloths for myself. I growled feeling embarrassed with myself. The first thing that came to my mind was ask Eve if she had any cloths for me but...She was the only person staying in this house...

I sighed and walked into my bedroom closing the door behind me.

"Maybe I'll ask her if there is men's clothing store for taller gentlemen. I would hate to ask her to buy another suit for me...I would end having to 'adjust' it anyway because of me arms." I thought aloud as I began to undress myself. I went into the bathroom with nothing but my pants on and turned on the water. I looked at myself in the mirror while waiting for the water to heat up.

Sometimes I wish I had eyes like humans do. Even if they were red and demonic they would still be a welcome addition to this blank and bland face of mine. Hmmm...maybe I can somehow 'make' myself a pair of eyes...I chuckled to myself.

"Then I won't be the Slender Man anymore. And dear Evelyn doesn't seem to mind."

I finished undressing myself and stepped into the relaxing shower water, sighing in pleasure as the beads of warm water gently beat against my skin. I wasn't able to have relaxing warm showers like these to often because I don't sweat much at all. Being non-human had it's advantages and its weaknesses. Mostly advantages though...

I think I must have spent close to an hour in the shower, just enjoying the water and the time to myself. In the next two days we will be going to Mexico so I want to make sure I at least got some time to myself before hand. I just dressed in my undergarment and pants. I blushed a bit thinking about what Eve would think about me with no shirt on.

I sighed and opened the door walking out.

Eve's POV

Slender was taking a really long time in the shower. Not that I was complaining he REALLY needed a shower. He kinda smelt like blood and bad b.o.

I looked up at the clock and it was about 11:30 in the morning. Almost lunch time. Since we couldn't have sushi yesterday because of...well...never mind.

I heard the shower stop in Slender's room and he trudged out in to the living room.

"Um, Evelyn?"

"Yes Slendy?"

"I need to ask you something."

I walked into the living and froze when I saw Slender.

There was Slender standing in the middle of living room, his arms crossed over his bare, well toned chest Only in his pants and shoes.

I could have sworn I felt drool dripping down my chin.

"I was wondering if you knew of a big and tall store for men in the town area?"

I shook my head and looked up at him. I felt like saying 'Shut the fuck up and let me look longer.'

"Actually there is one in town. Did you want me to pick you up a new suit?"

Slender's cheeks turned pink.

"You don't mind do you?"

I smiled sweetly, causing him to blush deeper.

"I don't mind at all. Just give me the proper measurements and I'll get you a new suit and maybe some other cloths for Mexico!"

"Oh and could you pick of some fabric as well. I do know there is a fabric store. I may need to make some adjustments."

I nodded and walked into the front hallway, near the safe where I keep my shopping money. Dad always kept a separate account for shopping because Elizabeth went crazy when she went shopping. So I just kept all of my cloths and shopping money in there. Luckily my dad managed to fill up a savings account for it so I didn't have to worry about being short of cash for myself. I decided on only spending five hundred dollars on a suit for Slender and at least five hundred for a new bathing suit for myself.

"Alright Slender I'm going to head out. Don't bother making lunch because I'm going to pick up some lunch."

He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Eve I really appreciate this."

"Hey it's the least I can do, besides you saved my life I majorly owe you one."

Slender chuckled and sat in his chair turning on the television.

I blushed a bit and walked out the door.

oooooOOOOOooooo

I arrived at 'Ben's Big & Tall Men's' clothes store and went over the list I mentally made myself.

'A new suit for Slender, swim trunks, sandals, Three new ties and underwear'

I walked into the store and was immediately greeted by my dad's best friend, Ben.

"Evelyn! How are you doing?" he walked up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. Ben was basically my dad's brother. I always called him Uncle Ben.

"Oh I'm fine, Uncle Ben. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, Evie. Now what can I possibly do for you?"

I blushed a bit.

"I'm doing some shopping for...uh...my boyfriend. We're going on a little vacation so I'm going to pick him up some shirts, swim trunks, underwear and a new suit and tie for him."

I handed him the measurements and he grabbed me the right size of cloths and the black suit with a red, green and blue tie. He also came out with a bunch of white dress shirts and two pairs of swim trunks. One pair of swim trunks was navy blue and the other we bright red. I decided to pick them both up. Anything to get to see Slender's hot bod again. Wait...what?

"Is that everything, Evie?"

I snapped out of my trance and blushed deeply.

"Uh...yeah...Thanks Ben."

My heart sank when I heard the price of everything.

$756.85

Jesus H Christ I spent WAY more than I wanted to. But I was buying cloths for someone I cared about a lot. I thanked Ben and exited the store with Slender's new wardrobe in hand. Next stop was the fabric store to pick up some material very similar to the suit and shirts I bought him. Luckily it only cost about twenty bucks.

Next stop was the women's clothing store. I needed a couple of new bikinis, a nice sun dress, flip flops, some new t-shirts and a really sexy cocktail dress.

I managed to find a discount rack with some cocktail dresses on display. I wanted something black or red because I kind of wanted to match with my favorite stilettos. I decided to buy a red and a black strapless cocktail dresses that were actually extremely short barely even touching my knees. I made sure they showed my curvy figure perfectly, mostly for Slender to enjoy.

I ended up buying three bikinis, one super cute set that was white with cherry patterns all over it. A hello kitty one that was cute but not spectacular and a plain navy blue bikini. I decided not to get a sun dress because I had a couple I had never worn at home I could wear. For t-shirts I just grabbed some plain comfy loose shirts that were a size bigger so they could fit over top of my bikini. For flip flops I grabbed three pairs, one with a blue floral design, and the other two were hello kitty and cherry themed to match my other bikinis.

This time it only cost me about two hundred bucks because the dresses were on clearance.

Last stop was the sushi restaurant, which I was incredibly nervous about going to, because of what happened the previous night. I ordered the same thing I did before and this time I carefully walked back to my car. I looked around the parking lot at least four times...Man I was becoming paranoid. I shrugged and walked into my car, locking the doors.

I don't think I was ever in such a hurry to get home...

oooooOOOOOooooo

When I got home the first thing I could smell was lemon scented cleaner, which was a refreshing smell considering how dirty the house was. The dried vomit and blood was cleaned up from the floor as well as pieces of the wall that were smashed from Slender slamming Dan into the wall.

As I walked into the kitchen everything was so spotless that it could almost shine.

"Slender?"

"In here, Dear," he called from his room.

I grabbed his bag of cloths and walked into his bedroom to find him laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. He looked extremely comfortable.

"You cleaned the house." I said plainly. He smirked,

"Well I wanted to surprise you." he said with a chuckle. I giggled a little bit.

"Well thanks for tidying up the house while I was gone. That saves me one less thing to do today."

His smirk changed into a serious look.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, mother."

He just grunted sitting up.

I handed him his new cloths and his expression changed to happiness.

"Thank you, Evelyn. I really appreciate everything you have done for me today."

I blushed, trying to hide it from him.

"Oh...it's nothing."

He chuckled and put on one of his new shirts. Suddenly he did something I though he could never do at all. He shrunk his arms to the length of the shirt...

I stared at him dumbly. He just chuckled.

"Bet you didn't know I could do that now, did you?" he said with a smirk. I looked up at him and smirked back.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises."

He shook his head, chuckling, looking through the bag until he came across the swim trunks.

"Um...what the hell are these?" he asked me. I smiled brightly.

"Swim trunks."

He looked at me puzzled.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded, smiling.

"You want me to wear these?"

I nodded.

"In Mexico?"

I nodded.

"You can't expect me to wear these...odd form of clothing."

I nodded again, still smiling.

Slender sighed.

"Oh trust me, you'll thank me later." I winked and walked out of the room so he could try them on.

"You are one strange, girl." he said as I shut the door.

As soon as the door shut I squealed and jumped in the air.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to Mexico!" I yelled as I ran with my new cloths in hand to the laundry room.

"This is gonna be the best vacation ever!" I sang as I started the washing machine.

Man I can't wait until tomorrow!

oooooOOOOOooooo

I am the worst author in the world right now! I'm so sorry I haven't posted this chapter yet...I've been so busy with work and family and what not. As well I kinda been a little bummed lately so I didn't feel like writing until someone PMed me. I actually needed that message to get me motivated again! Thank you!

Anyway sorry for the shitty chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it!

~Kristen


End file.
